Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 37
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates. *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Goht vs. Stallord I admit there isnt much these 2 have in common but there pretty popular bosses and possibly the best in Zelda history so I thought it would be interestingDarkest-Link123 23:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : :Goht is no where near as popular as Stallord (at least I don't think it is.) --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : Stallord will permit an act that is punishable by law on Goht if this fight happens. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 01:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : There's no way this will fly because Stallord has so much more support going for it. I found both of these boss battles fun though, but there's really no denying that Stallord's fight was better. Portal-Kombat : :I would vote for Goht but I would probally be one of the few. '''Metroidhunter32 01:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : You need more simalarities than that. I would vote for Goht as well. He's just a misunderstood frozen ram who was named coincidentally. Stallord was kind of annoying for me. Mrs.MikauShadLink 04:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : Random, uninteresting, one-sided....basically a bad fight no matter how you look at it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Postman vs. Quill I did this a few weeks ago and it turned out pretty well so I figured I'd put it up again. The battle of the Mailmen. --EveryDayJoe45 17:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : They do have a bit in common. Dark Ridley 17:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, it's still worth a go. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : A race to see who is the better mail service... I'm in Twilitlink 22:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : I always thought Postman was adorable with his awkwardness and cute tunes in Twilight Princess! Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Support partially because this is an awesome fight, and partially because I'll get to comment about all of the things I found on the post office charts in Wind Waker! Portal-Kombat : : I don't like it, but it's a decent fight nonetheless. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : i think i disliked this before Oni Dark Link 17:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Cannon vs. Chudley Two of the most stingiest shop owners Link has ever encountered in the Legend of Zelda series. Dark Ridley 17:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : You should have put Chudley vs. Malver, but I still think this is interesting. I don't know if it will go through, but I'll support it. --EveryDayJoe45 19:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmph. Not bad... --AuronKaizer( ) 19:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : A battle of the snobs? Sounds fun Twilitlink 22:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : I love Chudley so! My feet have never been clean enough for him though... Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : This is awesome, but we all know that both of them will lose to Morshu... LAMP OIL. ROPE. BOMBS? YOU WANT IT?! Portal-Kombat : : I like this one a lot. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : They're pretty much the same character, but I liked the idea. : : personly dont like either and i think this will just become twilight princess v phantom hourglass since they are more or less the same Oni Dark Link 17:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : Cannon is from Wind Waker. Eddo is the one from Phantom Hourglass. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Fierce Deity Link vs. Link I thought of this half way through the Majora's Mask final boss battle and couldn't get it out of my head. Gbadude3 : : NO FREAKIN' LINK VS. LINK BATTLES!!!!! Also, its name isn't "Oni Link" in English. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry. I Like this and I requested it myself a while back, but theres is a sort of rule against Link battles. --EveryDayJoe45 : : Oh dear...I bet you're pretty! :) Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Maybe there should be an OFFICIAL dictation against this kind of fight. Portal-Kombat : : Um, yeah, no Link vs. Link fights. Please. Also, one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : link would be cut in half Oni Dark Link 17:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Water Temple vs. Zelda II Most hated temple of all time vs. the most hated game of all time. Metroidhunter32 21:32, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : I...love...this. Nobody will leave feeling happy. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'm almost embarrassed to say I like this, too. It took me more than a DAY to finish the water temple, and I don't think I ever finished Zelda II twice. Mrs.MikauShadLink 22:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : This wins just for the everyone loses factor Twilitlink 22:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : While a temple vs. temple fight, if done correctly, could be awesome, I am going to have to oppose this because my hatred for Zelda II knows no bounds. The Water Temple frustrated people because of devilishly excellent design, but Zelda II frustrated me due to BAD design, overall it's just a terrible game. Portal-Kombat : : I'm not going to say anything about my personal opinion, but I think it's generally accepted that people disilike Zelda II way more than the Water Temple. Also, just out of curiosity, would we be voting for the one we found more annoying or less annoying? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : if it wasnt zelda ii i wanted to see in a fight this wouldnt be a support. o and could everyone just give zelda ii a rest Oni Dark Link 17:19, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : So long as cartridges of the game exist in this world, Zelda II will never rest... IT MUST BE STOPPED! Portal-Kombat : : I did my part. Both deleted my ROM image and carefully used a pin to scratch the exact area of the underside of my Collector's Edition disc where Zelda II is stored. Also, bought some of my friends' old NES cartridges only to make a nice little bonfire. It's just like Freddy Krueger; when everybody has forgotten about its existence, the evil will stop haunting us in our dreams. --AuronKaizer( ) 20:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : Tell me where that spot on the Collector's Edition disc is so I may be rid of its evil. Zelda II is so awful, it gathers far superior Zelda games around them and uses them as shields! Portal-Kombat [[Gyorg (Majora's Mask)|Gyorg (Majora's Mask)]] vs. Morpheel Both are the third boss in their respective games, both are based on an aquatic animal, and both battles take place under water... (execpt for when you have to stun Gyorg)--Twilitlink 23:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : I dunno...it doesn't feel like it'll be a good one. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Ack! Too many good suggestions this week! I like your comparisons. Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'm sick of sea creatures. Seasick, perhaps :P Portal-Kombat : : Not enough similarities. The similarities you do have are a little weak. I mean, almost every water boss is based on aquatic animals. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : its all been said Oni Dark Link 17:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Diababa vs. Queen Gohma Battle of the bosses of the first dungeons of two of the most popular Zelda games. Both reside inside a giant tree, and have smaller enemies based off of them. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : Diababa fight was SO much better. Queen Gohma dies after two Deku Sticks. Portal-Kombat : : It's a "meh" kinda fight. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 01:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : This was so-so for me. I would totally vote for Gohma, though. First boss of the most amazing game ever? Hellz yeah! Mrs.MikauShadLink 04:15, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why but i kind of like this one Twilitlink 05:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : One-sided and a little random. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : my opinion is the exact same as auron's. meh Oni Dark Link 17:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : How can you not like it??? Wait a sec. I take it back. last time someone said that they got crushed. Still. This is an awesome fight. Personlly, however, since the bosses aren't very similar, it should be a dungeon fight. User:Dekutulla Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru The lovers of music. Both created the Song of Storms and both are somehow involved in entering a well full of undead monsters. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : i like this. good comparisans Oni Dark Link 17:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeh. --AuronKaizer( ) 20:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : : Nice comparisons! They certainly do have a lot in common. Yet another good suggestion. Portal-Kombat Comments Mine is almost certin to fail but I wanted to suggest a fight and couldn't think of anything else. '''Metroidhunter32 21:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC) There are a lot of good suggestions so far this week. Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) There are a few very good suggestions in there. Like the Zelda II vs. Water Temple one. Sorry that I opposed it, but I hate that game sooooooooooo much. Portal-Kombat :Eh, it's ok. The others have so many supports that I couldn't win anyways. Metroidhunter32 01:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I had to go an jinx it by saying there were good suggestions! Mrs.MikauShadLink 04:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC)